


Corazon

by LadyCorazon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Poems, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorazon/pseuds/LadyCorazon
Summary: A small poem written about Corazon and seen from Law`s perspective
Kudos: 4





	Corazon

_**A small poem written in honor of a man who has been all heart up untill his sacrifice. Written from the perspective of a small boy named Law.** _

I walk with a shattered heart,

Wondering if i`ll ever see you again.

You protected my laughter,

And brought back my trust,

Told me you love me,

Sheltered me,

And went away.

Now i am waiting,

To see you again,

Someday.


End file.
